The invention relates to a portable multifunctional tool having a tool function element for actuating quick release chain fasteners and having the features of claim 1, and to a tool function element having the features of claim 22.
Nowadays, different power transmission means for transmitting a driving force to the wheels to be driven are known in mobiles, or vehicles. For example, transmission of the driving force may be accomplished by means of chains. It is known, for example, in motor-driven vehicles to use a drive chain for directing the power from the engine, or a transmission gear downstream thereof, to the wheels to be driven. In classic bicycles without any auxiliary engine, the drive chain is utilized for directing the muscle power provided by the rider from the foot pedal to the wheel to be driven.
Such chains, or drive chains, nowadays are predominately configured as so called roller chains or bolt chains. Said chains typically consist of several chain links, each chain link in turn comprising two link plates arranged opposite each other. The two link plates of a chain link are interconnected by means of chain link plate connection means such as rivets, bolts and/or rolls, for example, which are arranged between the link plates. Such a chain is known from EP 1 245 862 A2, for example.
Adjacent chain links of a chain alternately comprise so called inner link plates and outer link plates, the two inner link plates of a chain link comprising a mutual distance smaller than that between two outer link plates of an adjacent chain link.
The dimension of the inner link plates is configured such that the outer surfaces of the two inner link plates of a chain link border on the inner surfaces of the two outer link plates of the respectively adjacent chain link. The two inner link plates of the chain link are inserted, as it were, into the two outer link plates of the respectively adjacent chain link.
Each inner link plate and each outer link plate comprises a hole at each of both its ends which are located externally as seen in the direction of travel. When the inner link plates are inserted into the outer link plates, the ends of the link plates are oriented with regard to each other such that the holes of one inner link plate are aligned with the holes of an adjacent outer link plate. By means of said holes aligned with one another, bolts or rivets are pressed to connect the link plates, and, thus, the individual chain links, with one another. A press fit between the rivets and the holes ensures attachment. Moreover, bushings or chain rollers may be arranged around the rivets. In this manner, an endless chain is produced in the form of a bolt, or roller, chain.
Such chains are very stable and enable large tensile forces. However, handling during replacement of individual chain links involves a large amount of effort and is complicated. Here, the rivets of a chain link to be replaced or of a segment which consists of several chain links and is to be replaced must be fully removed by being pressed out. Subsequently, new rivets must be inserted and pushed in and pressed in again. This is typically done by using a tool specifically provided for this purpose.
Such special tools for mobile use are known from the area of bicycles, for example. They are so called chain riveting tools, which are available as parts of a multi-part multifunctional tool with compact dimensions. Such a chain riveting tool comprises an accommodating portion into which two adjacent chain links of chain are inserted. The chain riveting tool also comprises a so called chain rivet breaking pin oriented orthogonally to the inserted chain, or in a manner that is transverse to the longitudinal chain direction. For breaking, or opening, a chain, the chain rivet breaking pin is oriented toward the rivet to be removed and is translationally moved toward said rivet. By continuing the translational movement, the chain rivet breaking pin presses the rivet out of the chain link plates.
Such rivet attachments of a chain are indeed very stable. However, breaking such a rivet connection of a chain is time-consuming and sometimes cumbersome since the rivets are relatively small and are thus awkward to handle.
In order to make it easier to break and connect individual links of a chain, so called quick release chain fasteners are known, which are also referred to as chain locks. Such a chain lock is known, e.g., from EP 1 816 372 A2 and is shown in FIGS. 10, 11 and 12 by way of example. The quick release chain fastener 1000 comprises two complementary outer link plates 1001A, 1002A, each comprising a fixedly connected rivet 1001B, 1002B. The rivet 1001B protrudes from the inside 1003 of the respective outer link plate 1001A and comprises, at its free end 1005 located opposite the outer link plate 1001A, a portion 1006 having a reduced diameter.
The fixed rivet 1001B is arranged at an end 1007 of the outer link plate 1001A which is located externally as seen in the direction of travel. On the opposite end 1008 located externally as seen in the direction of travel, the outer link plate 1001A comprises an elongated hole 1009. On that side 1011 of the elongated hole 1009 which faces the fixed rivet 1001B, said elongated hole comprises a portion 1012 having an enlarged diameter.
In order to connect a chain with the quick release chain fastener 1000, the rivets 1001B, 1002B of the two outer link plates 1001A, 1002A of the quick release chain fastener are placed into holes of two inner link plates of a respectively adjacent chain link (not shown here). That respective end 1005 of the rivets 1001B, 1002B of the two outer link plates 1001A, 1002A of the quick release chain fastener which passes through the inner link plate links is guided through the portion 1012 having an enlarged diameter of that complementary outer link plate 1001A, 1002A of the quick release chain fastener which is located opposite, respectively. Subsequently, the chain (not shown here) is subjected to a tensile load in opposite directions F1, F2 (FIG. 11).
Due to the tensile force F1, F2 being exerted, the portion 1005 having a reduced diameter of the respective rivet 1001B slides to that side 1013 of the elongated hole 1009 which faces away from the fixed rivet 1001B, and becomes wedged there, due to a press fit, within a portion 1014 having a reduced diameter which is formed within the elongated hole 1009. Thus, the quick release chain fastener 1000 is fixed in the position shown in FIGS. 10, 11, 12, and the chain (which is not shown here) is tightly locked. Thus, riveting of individual chain links may be dispensed with.
Again, there are specific tools for disconnecting a chain locked by means of a quick release chain fastener. So called chain pliers are known for this purpose. The front ends of chain pliers are introduced into the inner link plates of the chain links adjacent to the quick release chain fastener and come to abut on the fixed rivets of the quick release chain fastener. When the chain pliers are actuated, the front ends of the pliers close in a known manner. The rivets fixed within the quick release chain fastener are thus pressed toward each other and slide along, within the elongated hole, toward the portion having the larger diameter. Once they have arrived there, the rivets can be removed by laterally pulling out the complementary link plates of the quick release chain fastener. The quick release chain fastener is thus opened, and the chain can be disconnected.
Such chain pliers are simple means for disconnecting and opening chains having been locked by means of a quick release chain fastener. Unlike the above described chain riveting tool, the two halves of the pliers perform a rotational movement about the common joint of the pliers. A lever arm must therefore be provided for creating the force to release a quick release chain fastener. For this reason, pliers have relatively long handles. As compared to the above-mentioned mobile chain riveting tool exhibiting compact dimensions, the chain pliers are therefore relatively large and unwieldy.
It is an object of the present invention to improve devices for opening a quick release chain fastener such that they are easy to handle while having a compact size.